Research is designed to assess the daily stresses of life, emotional experience, and ways of coping in aging men and women. It also asks how stress and coping affects health, morale and social functioning. Analysis continues on a data set previously derived from a sample of 100 interviewed and assessed once a month for one year, using a set of measures of daily hassles and uplifts, daily (emotional) log, a coping questionnaire and a social supports measure innovated for this purpose. Seven additional smaller samples varying in age, ethnicity and socioeconomic status will also be obtained. Follow-up studies will be made of the present sample of 100 to determine stability and change in stress and coping when subjects are five years older.